


You can´t do that! WATCH ME!

by KassyFrost



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Makkachin Lives, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassyFrost/pseuds/KassyFrost
Summary: Uhmmm Dangan Ronpa Au with Hogwarts AU mixed...Just read it you wanna...I HAVE NO BETA READER YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.





	You can´t do that! WATCH ME!

The second it was announced that the Yuuri Katsuki wold go to Hogwarts the full school went insane.  
Some parents said they would take their children off Hogwarts because of Yuuri Katsuki. Other families told their children to try and befriend the boy.   
Viktor was actually one of the popular students from Hogwarts, he had transferred from Durmstrang o Hogwarts in Year 3. He had been placed in Gryffindor what made him in many was proud. His house was awesome and everyone was either completely nice or a completely an asshole.   
He had made some friend in Gryffindor, like Yurio who came from Durmstrang too, even though Yurio didnt see him as a friend but sometime the kitten followed him around.  
His only real friends would be Chris, Georgi, Mila and Yurio.   
Georgi, Mila, Yurio and him where all from Durmstrang. Chris had tried to sneak into Burbateaux but failed and got kicked out the second they saw him after that Chris had gone to Hogwarts where he had been placed into Slytherin there Chris had met Georgi. Mila had been placed into the same house with Viktor and Yurio, Gryffindor. 

So back to the question: “What is so special about Yuuri Katsuki?”   
Well some people had been kidnapped into a School where the only way to get out is to graduate. But Graduating meant killing someone and not getting found out. 

The person who kidnapped them made the full thing into a TV show only watchable for wizards, Viktor hadn´t really watched it because of Yakov who told him that the show was completely unfair and someone who watched it was only supporting the kidnapper.   
He had seen some scene from the show, so he knew that they made a trial after someone got killed. Chris had told him that if you vote for the wrong person at the trail and they didn´t kill the person who died, all other people die but the murderer.

But if you catch the murderer than he dies.

He as well knew why Yuuri Katsuki was so special through Mila, Yuuri Katsuki had won alone, which meant that the majority voted for the false person. Yuuri had tricked them into thinking he was innocent.   
Maybe he should stay away from that guy...He might stab a friend in the back. Yes, first stay awawy from that guy and look how he ticks, he could be as well really nice..

He would just wait and see, Viktor was already in the train sitting next to Georgi, Chris sat in front of them with Mila.

“You think if we would walk around we would find Katuki?”, Chirs mumbled questioning.

Georgi stirred up : “I guess yes, but do you really want to?”

“Yeah, kinda. I mean I wanna know more about him and his body, if you get what I mean..”, Chris was giving them a suggestive wink.

“Oh god, Chris...”

“Viktor you haven´t even seen him yet right? “, Chris started searching in his robes until he found what he searched.

“Look that him before and after winning. First he was a cinnamon roll cute and chubby, and then BOOM Yuuri Katsuki Eros himself hottest Person in the whole game!”

On the picture was a boy with black hair, he had Asian features. He looked really cute in the first picture. His cheeks were slightly round and his eyes were framed with glasses, he looked like a deer who needed to be protected. In the second shot he had a sharp face, his Hair was pushed back and his eyes where looking as if he was squinting. He was hot, hot damn.

“He´s hot Chris! But I think he almost looked cuter in the first one! Look at him, he is so cute like a little deer! Aww!”,the photograph wandered from Viktor to Georgi who stated that Yuuri looked nice. Mila agreed with Viktor.

“So are you helping me find him?”, Chris asked tilting his head.

“Of course! Why wouldn´t I?”

Chris and Viktor walked through the train, and after sometime they went through the Huffelpuff section and in the middle of 2 Hufflepuffs 1 Gryffindor and 1 Slytherin sat Yuuri Katsuki.  
To be honest, Viktor didn´t image Yuuri Katsuki laughing squished between two Hufflepuffs. 

“Hey!”,one of the Hufflepuffs had noticed them.”What are you doing here?” 

“Just checking the new student out!”, Chris was his usual self again. The Hufflepuff boy raised one of his eyebrows slightly, was he warning eyeliner? 

“Checking out or starting a fight?”

“Just checking out. I mean look at that cutie!”, Chris bowed down to Yuuri and kissed his knuckles.”Hello beauty! Has anyone told you yet that you look amazing?”

“Chris let him be!”, Viktor tugged on Chris arm and shoved him aside.   
“Sorry, He is a big flirt. My name is Viktor Nikiforov and the guy who s constanly trying to get in almost everyones pants is Chris Giacometti.” Yuuri smiled at him with a shy expression.

“Yuuri Katsuki, but I guess you already know that.”,that sounded a bit bitter.

“Its always better to introduce yourself, even if you know the others name. At least that is what my mother said.”, Yuuri was again smiling at him, gosh the boy looked so adorable.  
“Pardon that I ask, but was your mother Veela?”, Viktor couldn´t hide his smile to that question.

“We know each other since 3 or 4 Minutes and you are already flirting with me, whens our first date?”, somehow those words made Yuuri blush like a tomato. Had Viktor gone to far? Had he messed up?

“No! No! No! I was just courious since you looked so attractive! Oh gosh that sounded weird or? I am so sorry forget what I said, I-”, Yuuri had become a flustered mess.

“Its completely fine. My mother was half valea but my father was a pureblood wizard.”

Yuuri nods silently still slightly blushing from embarrassment.

“My mother was a half Veela and my father is a pureblood wizard. I got some of the Veela inside of me. And you?”, Viktr wanted to get to know Yuuri better. Yuuri was just over the tp adorable.

“I am a halfblood, my father is a wizard but my mother is a- a muugle.”, Yuuri had stooped in the middle of the sentence. Why? Was he lying?

“I really ope you get sorted into our house Yuuri I want to get to know you better.”, he really had forgotten that others whre in the room with them. 

“Wow Wow Wow. No. Yuuri is gonna join my house. Hufflpuffs unite!

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 Is on his way.
> 
> I mean only if you want it...  
> yeah
> 
> Leave a comment pls it Feeds my dark soul


End file.
